Era imposible que pasara
by Makaomi Cullen Ishida
Summary: Syaoran es un vampiro cruel y despiadado que nunca mira atras o almenos eso pensaba el...hasta que.
1. Nunca debió pasar

Era imposible…

Un maldito moustro es lo que soy…

Y no me molesta… la perseguía…es mi instinto después de todo nada lo cambiaria ella seria mi alimento…

La acorrale en el bosque me miraba tenia miedo…lo veía en sus ojos, yo sabia que pasaría y ella también, por eso tenia esa expresión.

Yo la mataría…

Ella seria mi alimento…

Y todo terminaría bueno en realidad terminaría para ella…yo seguiría este mismo proceso por la eternidad…lo mismo una y otra vez…hasta que algo o alguien me detuviera.

Saque mi espada y me moví rápidamente.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi objetivo me detuve de golpe.

Pero no por mi voluntad…es que no podía moverme estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza.

La espada termino clavada en el árbol que la atrapaba muy cerca de su cuello…

Ella acorralada entre el árbol, la espada y yo…

Yo a pocos centímetros de su rostro…luchando por moverme.

Mi cuerpo se quedo sosteniendo la espada a pesar de que no lograba mover ni un solo músculo seguía empuñada en mi mano, ella estaba respirando rápido…muy rápido… yo solo veía sus ojos asustados ella tenia terror, solo con verla podía sentirlo y lagrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia, me empezaba a sentir mal… bastante mal y aun en mis peores crímenes no me había sentido así ya ni siquiera recordaba que era capaz de sentirme de esta forma.

Culpable…

Cuando yo solo mataba me alimentaba y volvía a repetir lo mismo cientos de veces ya ni siquiera pensaba cuando lo ocurría era algo automático no me podía pasar, esto solo lo sienten los humanos y yo de humano ya no tengo nada, decidí que la mataría de una vez no podía seguir pensando tonterías, pero cuando volví a intenta moverme mi cuerpo simplemente no respondió así que decidí hacer algo que no hubiera hecho jamás si en una circunstancia normal estuviera.

-vete…le dije solo podía dejarla huir no tenia opción si no era capaz de matarla se sorprendió por lo que medí cuenta y si supiera que yo estaba igual…

-gracias…-dijo y salio corriendo aunque lo dijo de manera imposible de escuchar para alguien normal, yo si lo escuche perfectamente, con mi fino sentido del oído, supuse que ella creyó que no la escucharía.

Esta es la primera vez que dejo alguien con vida...pensé con una sonrisa sarcástica.


	2. Nunca lo debi hacer

**Bueno la historia es mía y los personajes son de las perfectas y maravillosas clamp que hicieron la mas grande aportación ala humanidad creando a saku y syao jejeje**

**Notas:**

**Bueno soy muy feliz por que les guste esta historia, por que juro que esta si será una historia pequeña pero hecha y derecha, tendrá su final y todo nada de medias tazas ¬¬ agradezco todos sus comentarios y todo muchas gracias me ayudan a continuar, se aceptan sugerencias tomatazos todo con tal de mejorar ya que soy una especie de escritora en potencia jjajaaj ojala les guste este cap, creo que es mas largo que el anterior así que disfrútenlo si llego a tardar en actualizar es por que tengo exámenes y tareas pendientes la historia 100% mía lo juro por lo que quieran la tengo escrita en mi cuaderno por si las dudas jeje es que en mi cuaderno me concentro mas**

Cap anterior:

-gracias…-dijo y salio corriendo aunque lo dijo de manera imposible de escuchar para alguien normal, yo si lo escuche perfectamente, con mi fino sentido del oído, supuse que ella creyó que no la escucharía.

Esta es la primera vez que dejo alguien con vida...pensé con una sonrisa sarcástica.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba sobre un árbol en el patio de una casa.

A simple vista se veía que sus dueños tenían bastantes recursos, parecía hecha de mármol blanco… casi podría ser un castillo, pero yo no estaba ahí para admirar la arquitectura ni nada por el estilo de la casa, si no tratando de resolver mi confusión

Como seguramente piensan- si estoy en su casa…-!!!Pero como no podía estarlo!!! Si ha sido la única persona en toda mi existencia como vampiro que no murió por mi causa.

-Como si fuera una gran causa alimentarte…-Dijo mi extinta conciencia que pensé estaba tan muerta y sepultada como mi respeto por la vida de cualquier cosa existente.

-al menos para mi lo es…-le conteste a mi conciencia después de todo no todo los días te puedes encontrar un vampiro ¿verdad?? Supongo que si morir en mis manos por mi causa no seria tan malos, después de todo conocieron algo que nunca pensaron que existía.

Un vampiro…

Me eh pasado de cruel según mi conciencia, ya que para ningún humano creo que le sea agradable el hecho de morir-claro solo si es verdad lo que me dijo mi conciencia…-aunque era extraño discutir con ella, yo no la había escuchado en cientos de años y empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, si es que eso era posible para mi.

- conciencia… ¡¡¡cállate!!! Nunca te escuche y no te quiero escucharte, sal de mi cabeza!!!!!-le grite mentalmente.

-no puedes echarme y no me iré, soy tú mismo, así que pierdes el tiempo tratándolo-dijo burlona

-esta bien entonces solo cállate un momento y déjame pensar-le dije harto

-Hay que carácter…esta bien regresare cuando me necesites-dijo y se guardo silencio al fin.

* * *

Después escuche una risa cerca del jardín…era ella

Corría… por que un pequeño niño la perseguía y sonreía estaba sonrojada y…!!!QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!!

¡Nunca había pensado algo así! y esa chiquilla que ni se como rayos se llama en dos segundos cambia mi forma de ver las cosas que me sucede…

-Debo estar mal de la cabeza…-susurre para mi ocultando mi rostro con la mano.

Mejor me largo de aquí…solo me hace pensar tonterías, no quiero meditar sobre mi existencia, ni el mundo, ni nada, solo quiero matar y no pensar nada por lo que me queda de vida.

Pero tenía un olor tan dulce, y sus ojos eran de mi color favorito, y su sonrisa era tan… y….

-¡¡¡Ya Basta, me largo!!!-dije gritándome mentalmente.

Regrese a mí casa si es que así se le puede llamar a este lugar…solo era el lugar que una vez llame mi hogar cuando estaba vivo ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que fue… al menos para mi ahora todo era fría y oscura sin nadie, mas que mi congelada presencia entonces como un golpe recordé la razón por que había prácticamente huido del lugar donde estaba…

La razón era…

Ella…

Quiero saber por que rayos pienso… lo que pienso…

Porque no pude matarla…

Porque no me olvido de ella…

Porque quiero verla en este momento…

Es insoportable que tiene ella, que hace que no pueda matarla…

Yo soy cruel y sin sentimientos…

-Eso ni tu te lo crees…-y ahí esta de nuevo mi estupida conciencia diciéndome que tengo sentimientos que no tengo no los puedo tener no quiero tenerlos, solo estorban.

- porque ella hace que mi conciencia reviva…-pensé

-Debería estar muerta y yo siguiendo un desalmado…-dije furioso para mi, acaso el mundo estaba avanzando hacia otro lado, que me pasaba por que…

Ella debe de estar en la habitación de arriba…-pensé no podía creer que estaba ahí, en el mismo árbol que esa tarde sonreí al recordarlo.

Como me gustaba complicarme la existencia… debería alejarme y así salir de este extraño problema

-Si no la podía matar pues debería dejarlo para que ando haciendo esto, soy un idiota…-pensé en una especie de autoregaño o algo así ya no lose estoy loco.

Brinque hacia el balcón, donde estaba la habitación iluminada por una pequeña vela, por lo que veía, me había extrañado encontrar la ventana abierta ,porque estaba nevando, por lo tanto nadie en su sano juicio deja la ventana abierta .con el viento y ese frió la vela se extinguiría en cualquier momento…

Fije mi vista ala persona junto ala vela…

Era ella aunque por suerte estaba dormida…


	3. Esto yo nunca lo haría…

**Hola perdón por tardar tanto, es que escribir un fanfic no es nada fácil, y me acabo de dar cuenta u.u lo siento de verdad.I****ntentare escribir mas rápido, después de todo mi cuaderno tiene bastante para escribir, pero pasarlo ala pc y corregirlo también es complicado, al menos ahora para mi jejej entiendo mas a las escritoras de fanfics que leo tan emocionadamente y bueno perdón si no es muy largo el capitulo, pero es lo que logre sacarle a mí cabeza ya que mi cuaderno solo lo uso de guía, pero ya lo empiezo a armar cuando lo escribo en la pc es algo complicado bueno… ya sin tanta palabrería sin sentido lo dejo y por favor sugerencias, comentarios sobre escribir mejor porque mi ortografía no creo que sea muy buena y tal vez no se entienda ¬¬ y perdón si avanza lento pero asi salio el capitulo jeje…**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Fije mi vista ala persona junto ala vela…

Era ella aunque por suerte estaba dormida…

**Capitulo 3**

Esto yo nunca lo haría…

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón junto a una mesa de noche y sostenía un libro supongo que se quedo dormida leyendo…tenia una pijama blanca bastante infantil, por el frió, era de manga larga algo holgadas con encaje en las muñecas le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla…

-te estas fijando demasiado en su ropa no crees…-dijo burlona mi conciencia despertándome de mi ligero embobamiento.

-¡¡¡ya cállate!!!! Que no estoy para tus estupidos comentarios-le respondí mentalmente.

Cuando al fin se quedo callada mi conciencia fue que me percate de que ella seguía dormida.

Respiraba lentamente y se veía pacifica, tranquila, su piel blanca, suave ala vista y su flequillo caía cubriendo sus ojos cerrados, que yo sabía eran verdes muy atractivos para mi gusto…

-y estoy empezando de nuevo, a pensar estupideces…-murmure ocultando mi rostro recargado en la ventana con una sonrisa sarcástica…no me sentía bien o talvez me sentía demasiado bien y eso me hacia sentir mal, ya no lo se soy un desastre, me dejare llevar por esta locura al menos por hoy…

_No pierdo nada después de todo… _

En ese momento me atreví hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales.

Por cualquier persona o criatura, que me encontrara de manera similar a esta, aunque vampiros ya no existen muchos… y esto no tiene nada de similar a alguna situación que yo hubiera vivido alguna vez, en mi sano juicio… esto nunca…

La tome en mis brazos lentamente, no quería despertarla después de todo… como le explicaría, que el moustro que casi la asesina, sin piedad alguna hace mas de 2 días, la este cargando gentilmente a su cama como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Cuando no es natural, ni para el vampiro que lo hace…

La arrope con la cobija y apague la vela que estaba por extinguirse solo iluminaba la habitación la luz de la luna lo suficiente para ver su rostro…

-¡¡¡Que maldición se veía como el, de un condenado ángel!!!!!!-pensé exaltado al observarla

-¡!!!Diablos!!! Me acabas de asesinar mentalmente con esa imagen…-afirmo mi conciencia, podía imaginarla viéndome (en manera metafórica si así se le puede llamar) apoyada junto a mí hombro burlándose de mi (estupida conciencia te odio…), es patética esa imagen creada por mi mente.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y estaba listo para irme cuando….

-Gracias…-escuche su voz y vi su rostro sonriente, me paralice al ver eso, no podía moverme.

-no lo agradezcas que no lo hago por ti-dije lo mas frió que logre pronunciar y en realidad no mentía, yo hice eso, por mi propio bienestar mental…si eso… era tenia que ser….

Tenia que huir de la forma mas cobarde, algo malo pasaba, eso de hacer locuras por un día no curaba nada, solo lo empeoraba ahora quería quedarme viéndola para siempre, yo pensé que con hacer todo esto se pasaría pero me equivoqué.

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunte fríamente, aun inmóvil desde mi posición junto ala ventana, después de todo no perdía nada preguntando… si metía la pata, la metería completa…

-Sa…Sakura…y tu?.-dijo tartamudeando… al menos así mi voz suena mas segura, que la de ella.

Me miraba confundida…

-Syaoran…-y salte por la ventana rápidamente, no podía seguir esa locura....

Estaba de nuevo en el jardín, Era de día pero la sombra del árbol me protegía no es que me hiciera algo el sol,como todos creen,pero me molestaba que fuera tan brillante algo asi como que me provocaba jaqueca ,esa es la razón por la que prefería los días nublados...

si me quedaba aqui nadie me veria y no tendria que explicar nada a nadie en especial a esa tal...

_sakura..._

Su nombre era igual de interesante que ella misma... en verdad todo en ella empezaba a perecerme hermoso....debo de dejar de hacer esto

Sakura aparecio corriendo en el patio estaba jugando con un gato...bueno el gato la perseguia y sonreia

-tiene una hermosa sonrisa también.... pero eso ya lo sabia...-pensé sin sorprenderme mucho ya me empezaba acostumbrar ala locura que yo creía que padecía me volveré loco ya no tengo remedio... seré el primer vampiro loco de la historia.

**No me maten por dejarlo así, en cuanto pueda pongo la continuación y muchas gracias por los reviews nunca pensé que recibiría alguno, ustedes son lo mejor me animan a escribir así que actualizare, lo mas rápido que pueda a aprovechando las vacaciones.**


	4. Esto nunca lo imagine…

**Perdón…! Lo siento! Deberás perdónenme! Por no actualizar pero mi escuela asesino todo mi espíritu artístico ¬¬ y no encontraba fuerzas para escribir estaba en crisis de verdad lo siento por eso este capitulo lo hice mas largo…. creo que es el mas largo de todos los caps que llevo del fic hasta ahora además con las vacaciones poco a poco me relajo y me entra la inspiración bueno ya no las aburro con tantas disculpas y palabrería mía.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Esto nunca lo imagine…**

Es otro día viendo a sakura…ese es su nombre ella me lo dijo hace 2 días ella no sabe que la estoy viendo ahora… es demasiado frágil y distraída, siempre la veo jugar con su gato últimamente… ese niño del otro día averigüe que es su sobrino o algo así, el es muy travieso pero no es el gato ni el sobrino, el que me interesa…debería irme como si nada pero no puedo…

_Es ella…._

-Kero te extrañare…me gusta jugar contigo.-escuche ah sakura decirle a su gato…pienso que ella es demasiado sonriente, pero a mi no me molestaba, en realidad me gustaba que fuera así…

Ya es de noche estoy en el árbol enfrente de su ventana, se que no debo estar aquí, no es algo muy natural pero como estoy loco….no tiene caso intentar irme después de todo…

Vaya… la pequeña luz de su vela, se puede ver desde aquí aun cuando esta esa cortina blanca que cubre toda la ventana, pero es posible ver la luz anaranjada.

Ella debe estar loca igual que yo porque aunque yo no siento frió ni nada, se que es demasiado el frió que esta en el ambiente en este momento, porque los copos de nieve empiezan a caer y ella tiene la ventana abierta, se enfermara…seguramente parece que a sakura no le interesa eso...Voy a entrar después de todo ya lo eh hecho antes, y eso no disminuye para nada mi locura.

Me esta mirando no esperaba encontrarla ahí despierta, pensé que dormiría o algo así…

-hola…etto…como estas-me dijo sakura...me siento como si fuera un ladrón que fue descubierto en el acto…yo no quería que me viera…si lo querías idiota no mientas…estupida conciencia solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer ahora…

Me volteo pienso en irme…

-Espera!-me detengo al instante sakura me hablo eso es lo que me detiene esta muy mal esto estoy perdido lo se puedo sentirlo.

-yo…me tengo que ir-digo lo mas fríamente que puedo pero no creo lograrlo…

-Por favor no te vayas…. syaoran…-de pronto me acabo de olvidar de todo…ella me llamo syaoran…eso estaba fuera de todo lo que pensaba.

La miro fijamente esta bastante avergonzada porque se aferro a mí brazo, ya no se que hacer…. de verdad me quiero quedar, pero esto no es algo normal, debería dejarme llevar o trato de luchar un poco mas y me voy aunque yo ya no tengo fuerza para luchar.

-esta bien-e digo mirándola me giro para verla de frente, en verdad es muy dulce y hermosa, esta muy feliz, lose...

-gracias...-y se lanza a mis brazos, ella es muy feliz ahora lo se porque lo estoy viendo, quisiera abrazarla también pero esto esta mal….sabe creo que soy un idiota no lo crees syaoran porque tienes a la mejor persona del planeta en tus brazos y estas pensando en lo que esta mal y por desgracia yo soy el idiota al ser parte de ti -me dice mi conciencia mi conciencia tiene razón por una vez si soy un idiota…

Si lo eres… ¡abrázala estupido!-me dice mi conciencia y miro a sakura esta muy feliz, tiene la mas hermosa sonrisa de todo el mundo...correspondo su abrazo.

-sakura… esto es muy agradable pero…te congelaras si no cierro la ventana-y es verdad además estoy muy nervioso…algo tenia que decir para no hacer alguna idiotez .

...lo siento es… que bueno …yo-Vaya! no soy el único nervioso solo es un abrazo y nos ponemos como unos niños...Sakura esta demasiado sonrojada….si no fuera porque estoy nervioso pensaría en el hambre...pero sakura para nada me parece solo un alimento…es la mejor persona del mundo y también la mas rara y loca…soy alguien que se supone terminaría con su vida y mírenme aquí estoy a un metro de ella viendo como no encuentra que decirme….sin que su cara se sonroje..

-sakura quiero….pedirte algo-le digo bastante decidido

-si… que… quieres…-sakura me mira muy curiosa es muy dulce que ella me mire así a pesar de ser alguien así como soy.

-quiero llevarte a conocer un lugar mañana-digo lo mas seguro que me es posible decir ya que estoy demasiado nervioso.

-claro! Que bien-me dice sakura abrazándome de nuevo sonriente, me encanta que haga esto a pesar de que solo hemos hablado claramente hoy.

Creo que estoy demasiado feliz para describirlo.

-mañana en la tarde vendré, estaré en el árbol grande del jardín-muestro una pequeña sonrisa no puedo evitarlo, porque es allí donde me escondo todos los días para verla, me eh delatado yo solo, pero sakura no parece notarlo.

_Es demasiado distraída…_

_-_Esta bien ahí estaré!-Tiene mucha energía por lo que puedo ver, me ah vuelto a abrazar y con lo demasiado nervioso que estoy me eh caído con su abrazo, esto es demasiado vergonzoso soy el primer vampiro con reflejos torpes pero en mi defensa puedo decir que me tomo desprevenido su ataque de felicidad…. es muy efusiva y tiene mucha energía, además que a su lado parezco un amargado.

En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo eres un amagado-y ahí viene de nuevo mi conciencia….

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir….-estoy preocupado no puedo evitarlo pero nunca había estado preocupado no se que hacer.

-quédate, un poco…mas-dijo sakura con un pequeña sonrisa de verdad me quería ahí no podía creérmelo.

-esta bien –la abrace no quería irme nunca y si ella lo quería podía quedarme así todo la vida pero debo dejar de pensar tanta tontería.

Me recosté en el sillón con sakura en mis brazos…. no quiero soltarla, porque tal vez este soñando todo esto, pero no lo creo me siento muy despierto mas que nunca, demasiado feliz y despierto en realidad, sakura es calida...Alegre y muy distraída, pero me gusta que sea así…yo al ser vampiro si tengo temperatura pero no mucha, mas frio que una persona normal definitivamente, pero no muy llamativo como para que se note raro…. mi mano junto ala de sakura es casi igual, pero la de ella es mas pequeña ,es dulce y tierna, mí corazón late mas lento que el de los humanos… que incluso llego a pensar que no lo hace pero si lo hace ,y ahora con esta emoción es capaz de latir un poco mas ,me siento muy feliz demasiado, no lo merezco soy muy malvado para ser así de feliz pero ,también soy muy malvado como para que me interese si esta bien o mal, solo hago lo que quiero y esto es lo que quiero ahora…de todos modos nadie es capaz de detenerme y no haré ningún esfuerzo por hacerlo ahora ,antes no tenia compasión para hacer algo tampoco ahora …seré lo mas feliz que pueda…ahora si existe algo para disfrutar esto,

Sakura...Esta dormida respira muy calmadamente y se ve tan dulce…no quiero irme de verdad, y parece que ella no quiere que me vaya por que aunque esta dormida esta aferrada a mi, y yo tampoco pienso soltarla.

_Muy dulce…_

No quiero irme syaoran….-susurro sakura en sueños, yo tampoco quiero irme le conteste con el pensamiento… aunque el que se tenia que ir era yo…. no ella…me pregunto que estaría soñando me daba curiosidad, porque hablaba de mi y era fascinante que ella dijera mi nombre…

Ya casi amanecía y me tenia que ir ,me quede algo dormido ,porque aunque soy vampiro a veces necesito dormir y con sakura a mi lado era demasiado fácil estar relajado y dormir por un instante no necesito dormir no mucho al menos solo unas cuantas horas son suficientes para mucho tiempo…

Sakura...Despierta-le dije cuando vi. que se empezaba a despertar

Se veía tierna tallándose los ojos para despertar como una niña pequeña, pasamos toda la noche en un sillón debe estar incomoda, aunque a mi me pareció lo mas cómodo del mundo…

Ponte algo abrigador…para llevarte a donde te dije ayer- le dije después de que despertó y me fui por la ventana

_Ya la extraño…_

**Bueno no me mate maten por dejarlo así pero prometo que ahora si lo actualizare mas rápido y gracias a todos por sus review me animan mucho, me hace muy feliz que a alguien le agrade algo que nació de mi cabecita es una sensación tan mágica jejeje**


	5. Nunca me senti feliz

**Capitulo 5**

**Nunca pensé ser feliz…**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Ponte algo abrigador…para llevarte a donde te dije ayer- le dije después de que despertó y me fui por la ventana

_Ya la extraño…_

-sakura!-la llame algo sonriente, cuando vi como me buscaba por el patio, donde yo siempre la veía jugar con su sobrino y su gato, solo que ahora estaba sola…con un vestido rosa…que le llegaba alas rodillas, bastante infantil, de esos que tienen la parte de la falda algo esponjada, pero a partir de su cintura se pegaba bastante a su cuerpo…era de mangas cortas en sus hombros, se veía dulce por los delgados listones rosas que formaban un moño en cada hombro en la manga del vestido y delgados guantes blancos con adornos parecidos a listones rosas como el vestido..Ella es dulce…

-Te vuelves a fijar demasiado en su ropa…-dijo en voz burlona mi conciencia, me viene ala mente otra vez esa imagen de tenerla junto a mí sonriendo burlonamente….odio mi conciencia solo me critica eh insulta.

-syaoran ese es mi trabajo por eso soy tu conciencia-dijo con esa voz burlona

-ya callate!-le grite mentalmente, porque se acercaba sakura al árbol, donde me encontraba parado y no quiero pareces mas loco de lo que estoy frente a ella.

-hola... syaoran!-dijo muy alegre sakura, sakura es tan alegre, por su expresión si estuviera abajo del árbol junto a ella, volvería a abrazarme podría jurarlo.

Baje del árbol.

_Me hace sentir feliz…_

-Adonde iremos syaoran?-me pregunto sakura, jugando con el listón de su hombro, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, si no hubiera comido algo hace un rato verla así me daría sed…mucha sed…siento sed a pesar de a ver atrapado un venado hace unas horas debo dejar de ver su hombro o perderé lo que sea que conseguí.

-Bueno, no es precisamente un lugar…bueno si lo es… pero… no es muy impresionante-Estaba feliz que creo que sonreí o algo parecido, con sakura podía sentir que podía hacer muchas cosas, solo la conozco de menos de unas semanas y pienso demasiadas cosas esto es muy extraño.

-que bonita sonrisa syaoran!-grito sakura, por un momento me tomo por sorpresa, por su grito pero al siguiente instante me…volvió abrazar...esto me empieza a gustar

Tú eres un idiota…-dijo mi conciencia, si tiene razón, pero soy el idiota más feliz del mundo además, yo soy al que sakura esta abrazando, no a ti, tonta conciencia….

-deberías sonreír mas ,tienes una sonrisa muy bonita ,syaoran…-me dijo sakura separándose, un poco de mi ,ella me veía, como un niña pequeña, giraba mientras caminaba ,parecía que bailaba o tal vez brincaba ,no lose pero me hace gracia verla

-bueno la tuya es mas hermosa que la mía-dije acercándome un poco con una voz que aprendí con el tiempo, funcionaba de manera muy efectiva cuando quería atrapar a alguien, sin muchas molestias, para mis fines nada buenos (se refiere a comer)según mi extinta conciencia, pero con sakura, seria gracioso el efecto que tendría, quería saber si sakura se podía poner nerviosa…pero giro de nuevo mientras caminaba como si nada hasta que…

-auch!-exclamo sakura cuando estuvo apunto de caer, por culpa de una pequeña piedra que no vio mientras caminaba, pero yo, soy alguien con excelentes reflejos y la atrape como buen vampiro que soy.

-Se te sube el ego no lo crees syaoran…-esa es la voz de mi conciencia (su conciencia es un genio verdad XD)

La sostuve de la cintura para que no cayera.

-wow que rápido eres...-dijo sakura muy tranquila, levantado el rostro haciendo una expresión mas parecida a estar dando un silbido, se ve muy bien así de cerca, ademas es ligera como una pluma ,o es despistada o muy fuerte, o ambas cosas, porque me tiene muy cerca y no esta nerviosa, hey! Incluso yo estoy algo perturbado, eso no es normal ,la mayoría de las personas que eh visto con menos, estarían casi desmayadas ,se que soy alguien sobrenatural pero tengo mi autoestima debería al menos temblar, soy perturbador lo se!, AJA! EUREKA ! Se esta sonrojando lo escucho y lo veo.(Gracias a sus sentidos mas finos)

-Si supongo es mi naturaleza…-dije con mi voz mas perturbadora,(con eso quiere decir sexy XD) aunque trataba de contener la risa porque sakura se empezaba a sonrojar y eso me hacia muy feliz, parece que solo es muy distraída ya que ahora parece una cerecita.

-...si...Pero…-pronunciaba bueno tartamudeaba en realidad bastante sonrojada parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante es tan gracioso como la vi muy indispuesta para caminar así decidí cargarla en mi espalda después de todo no pesaba nada y el lugar al que quería llevarla estaba algo lejos.

-sakura vamos al lago junto al templo hay un lugar agradable- le dije subiéndola ami espalda, porque me miraba bastante sonrojada. Parecía….-una cereza muy apetecible…-dijo mi conciencia, esa fue mi conciencia pero yo estaba muy deacuerdo con ella por primera vez...

Quería llevarla ahí ya que había visto un tranquilo puente en esa zona y no parecía muy conocido, porque el templo, estaba en ruinas.

-ya llegamos? –pregunto sakura abrazada a mí cuello, desde mi espalda.

-si, mira ahí esta el pequeño puente-le dije señalando el lago bajándola suavemente.

-que lindo!-dijo sakura sonriente, y luego…..Me volvió a abrazar…de pronto me di cuenta que todas la cosas malas que había hecho antes, ahora me parecían sumamente horribles, pero ala vez eran muy lejanas ,no podría volver hacerlas aunque quisiera ,Sakura hizo que algo cambiara….. antes no me hubiera importado matar a nadie, ahora era capaz de ponerme nervioso con un abrazo como este, sentía a sakura, que era calida y sonriente ,y me hacia querer imaginar un lugar donde estuviera así para siempre, incluso imaginaba sentirme feliz, cuando yo no se ,o no sabia que era ser feliz, ahora esto que siento, hace que crea que podría ser feliz.

Abracé a sakura más fuerte y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello

Porque siento miedo…. por primera vez en mi vida, que ah sido demasiado larga…que pasa si algún día, ella me deja, y si ya no puedo visitarla, que voy hacer, lo correcto seria irme y detener la locura pero temo que ahora si es tarde para detenerla, además no quiero detenerla me gusta la locura.

-Syaoran, no me voy a ir-susurro sakura con voz muy alegre...Mirándome y se desmayo….


	6. Nunca tuve tanto miedo

**Capitulo 6: Nunca tuve tanto miedo**

-sakura!Sakura reacciona!-dije moviéndola para que reaccionara estaba muy asustado, no la abre lastimado con mis juegos tontos.

-eh….que paso?...syaoran..-dijo sakura en un susurro apenas entendible abriendo sus ojos.

-te desmayaste, que te paso?,estas bien?,te duele algo?-dije algo preocupado.(Mas bien neurótico)

-jeje ..Calma Syaoran estoy bien ,no pasa nada,disculpame –e dijo sakura sonrojada con una sonrisa algo trizte al final.

-Como que no pasa nada ,las personas no se desmayan porque si ,sin motivo alguno-como podía decir algo así cuando yo la vi. Desmayarse, desde siempre, los desmayos nunca han sido buenas señales en la historia de la humanidad y ella me sale con que esta perfectamente bien, eh tenido el susto de mi vida(no literalmente)por su culpa y me responde así que le sucede.

-lo siento, es que asi pasa, no importa, cálmate ya estoy bien-dice sakura dando por terminado el tema y brincando del suelo como siempre lo hace.

-sakura…-dije seriamente cuando

-ya! Cálmate-dijo sakura sonrientemente lanzándose sobre mi

-es muy efusiva la chica no? Syaoran-dijo mi conciencia haciendo otra vez su odioso acto de presencia. como no se muere

-si me muero, te mures idiota usa la cabeza-dijo mi estupida conciencia idiota-

-las cosas se parecen a sus dueños-dijo la maldita conciencia odiosa.

-Syaoran que bonito lugar…como lo encontraste,es precioso..-dijo Sakura tomando mi mano para levantarse llevándome de paso.

-es que cuando vine hace un tiempo me quede por aquí, aunque en ese tiempo todavía se usaba el templo-explique

-que bonito en ese entonces debio ser aun mas bonito-dijo ella,aunque con sakura aquí me parece mas lindo el lugar ahora, que antes .

-ya empezó el poeta…-esa fue la querida conciencia de mi vida.

-syaoran vamos para el puente quiero ver el lago-dijo sakura jalandome hacia alla.

-aquí hay muchos ceresos,todavía no florecen..pero lo haran en primavera.-dije señalando los numerosos arboles del lugar

-que bonito ojala pueda verlo,cuando suceda-dijo sakura acercándose, despacio hacia mi y me abrazo….

_Soy feliz ahora_

-si… yo te traeré… cuando suceda…-susurre, correspondiendo el abrazo, este abrazo era diferente, no fue efusivo, es como si quisiera ,decir algo.

-si , quiero verlo, me gustaría mucho-dijo sakura pero su voz se quebró cuando lo dijo y algo se rompió cuando escuche eso,algo pequeño y frágil dentro, pero dolia mucho,aunque lo ignore porque habia algo mas importante,y era que sakura….

_Tengo miedo…_

-que pasa por que lloras..te lastime perdón-dije preocupado cuando la mire y tenia lagrimas en los ojos .

-no…, no fuiste tu, soy yo… es que , lo siento… perdóname, estoy llorando por nada-dijo apretándome fuertemente, para ella era fuerte, para mi era como una dulce caricia , aunque sentía que significaba algo.

_Pero nose porque._

-no me dejes-pronuncio

-no lo haré-respondí

Lo pensé y cuando la vi. En ese segudo lo verla Así de triste, me di cuenta que no puedo dejarla, por eso no pude matarla y por eso me paralice cuando se suponía lo haría, por eso la seguí y por eso no pude dejar de verla.

ella era importante, porque me dolia si sufria,y me hacia feliz si estaba feliz,pr alguna razon extraña,pero lo era y por eso no podia dejarla ,

_soy debil…_

-sakura que hago para que no llores-necesito saberlo no puedo soportarlo

-solo no me dejes ,esta bien,por ahora,solo quiero eso-dijo sonriendo un poco

-esta bien y estare aquí ,no importa que pase,lo juro-dije decidido mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas ,porque no podia verla trizte.

_Eh idiota…_

Después de un rato sakura dejo de llorar y seguimos en el lago ,porque dijo que la relajaba, estaba muy alegre después, aunque me preocupo ,porque no sabia el motivo por el cual lloraba. tal vez hice algo que la lastimo, pero ella dijo que todo estaría bien, que solo la abrazara .no entiendo ni cuado era humano estaba tan confundido.

Syaoran ,mira lo que encontré-me llamo sakura

-es un pez, y son varios, pensé que no pasaban en esta época-dijo alegre jalándome para que lo viera

-Mm…. si es raro verlos en esta época debe ser que estamos de suerte-dije riéndome….me sentí raro

-que bonita sonrisa-dijo sakura dando vueltas y poniendo sus manos en mi rostro

-ya lo dijiste-le recordé

-si, pero cada sonrisa que das es muy linda y hay que festejarla, porque tu nunca sonríes-dijo señalando mi cara

-vamos no es para tanto..-dije quitándole importancia que me avergonzaba la cercania.

-claro que no! Es muy importante y hay que premiarlo-dijo acercándose…..y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-que mal pensado eres syaoran...nuestra madre se sentiría avergonzada si supiera lo que piensas –eh ahí la desagradable conciencia que me sacaba de la ensoñación y el sonrojo que tenia(es sonrojo leve que es vampiro no tan fuerte como el normal)

-estas algo rojo …que te paso-dijo sakura inocentemente mirandome alos ojos

-no nada, solo que me gusto mi premio…-dije algo nervioso revolviendo su cabello aunque ella parecio no entender lo que dije,por suerte.

_Soy demasiado feliz…_


	7. ¿Acaso nunca desapareceré?

**Era Imposible que pasara**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Acaso nunca desapareceré?**

Eh escuchado que existen personas que mueren de felicidad, si te tuviera aquí me moriría de esa forma, en un instante….

También eh escuchado que existen personas que mueren de tristeza, si no te vuelvo a ver yo seria una de ellas….

Esa clase de preguntas eh ideas me había hecho últimamente, porque de pronto siento como si ya no recordara que hacia para vivir antes… esta vida tan peculiar que tengo, antes yo no conocía a Sakura, pero no se, como es que logre sobrevivir sin ella antes, porque el hecho de pensar estar sin ella ahora, no lo veo muy tangible, no se que haré ahora que se esto.

_Que clase de decisión debería tomar…_

Si te veo, seré tan feliz que podría explotar y no me importaría, mí pobre, duro y frió corazón latiría como un caballo desbocado, con solo recordar cada parte de tu hermoso rostro.

_Adoro tus ojos_….

Pero creo que lo sabes, si no debo decírtelo cuando te vea...Debería regalarte algo, eh encontrado varias cosas, _"alas mujeres les gustan las cosas dulces y tiernas"_, eso decían mis hermanas, pero tu no eres como mis hermanas, pero eres una chica, que diferencia podría haber.

-Puedo decirte diferencia abismales de esa comparación-dijo mi conciencia-es verdad no puedo comparar a sakura con una de mis hermanas, mis hermanas son fastidiosas, pero me querían, y sakura es agradable, y… ¿me quiere? eso no lo se.

Supongo que podría regalarle alguna cosa como las que les gustaban a mis hermanas.

-te pidió que no la dejaras creo que eso significa que te quiere-en eso estoy solo en parte deacuerdo con mi conciencia, porque tal vez solo le agrade.

Listones o joyas, Sakura no parece la chica que le gusten las joyas-A las mujeres siempre les gustan las joyas porque seria diferente ella…

-Eso es fácil es Sakura, no una chica cualquiera-dijo mi conciencia y en eso estaba completamente deacuerdo, supongo que cuando la vea hoy se me ocurrirá algo que regalarle.

_**En la casa de sakura**_

Estaba sentado en el árbol, esperando y mientras pensaba, que estaba feliz, pero eso ya lo saben.

-hola…tienes mucho esperando... perdón no fue mi intención es solo que…-dijo sakura algo apenada su sonrojo era una clara prueba de ello y el hecho de que jugaba con el listón de su cabello también lo era.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, acabo de llegar-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-estaba bien, aunque… -estornudo y la mire confundido

-perdón, perdón, es que me resfrié anoche y….-volvió a estornudar, no quería que estuviera enferma por mi culpa no dejaría que saliera así.

-quédate en casa no es bueno que salgas si estas enferma-me desanimaba un poco pero no lo demostraría…

-no quiero, ¡ya estoy bien!,-lo dijo o mas bien lo grito, parecía enojada con algo o con alguien.

-No lo harás esta enferma y te quedaras en casa-le respondí

-¿que? No… ¡no me quedare!-me miro furiosa ahora si estaba enojada conmigo.

-que te quedas y punto-le dije si estaba enojada no me importaba es malo que saliera con este frió si estaba enferma.

-quiero ir, ya…ya me canse de ser una tonta débil, que no lo entiendes-estaba listo para responderle y a pesar que gracias a mí fino sentido del oído note, que el tono de voz cambio a un susurro quebrado, gire la mirada, y desearía no haberlo hecho nunca.

Vi algo que me detuvo en seco…

Antes de siquiera pudiera responderle ya no sabia que hacer en absoluto, porque del enojo paso alas lagrimas, estaba bañada en lagrimas en un segundo.

_Yo no sabia porque…_

-pero que sucede, que pasa no es para tanto…-le dije en un susurro sin saber que hacer, y ella me abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Si lo hacia…pero yo no lo sabia…_

- n…no…no… lo entiendes soy demasiado débil, que acaso no lo vez, me estoy muriendo… –me dijo y si en este momento no sabia que hacer. Ahora no sabía ni como seguir en pie.

_Me estoy muriendo…_

De pronto la calidez que pude llegar a sentir, me asfixio, y me produjo mucho dolor, nisiquiera podía gritar porque no tenia caso gastar fuerzas en ello.

_Y yo contigo…_

Mis brazos solo sentía el cuerpo calido que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, que mas que nunca me parecieron insuficientes, cuando mas desee que fueran palpables.

Ahora la soledad que antes me pareció tan agradable y cómoda, ahora me parecía un mar congelado al que le tenia miedo volver, y sentí como si antes hubiera caminado sobre el ,y ahora por fin me hundía en lo profundo asfixiándome sin posibilidades de salir.

Al fin supe quien acabaría conmigo.

_Si el mundo se destruyera ahora no lo escucharía…ni lo sentiría, ni siquiera me importaría…incluso desearía ser destruido con el…para no sentir este dolor._

**Continuara…**

**Bueno creo que se merecen una aclaracion porque mi tardanza ,definitivamente si terminare el fic porque lo tengo ideado perfectamente como sera, lo unico es plasmarlo en letras,por eso tardo un poco ,porque no quiero que los cambios se vean forzados o apurados, ya que cuando yo leo fanfic me molestan esos errores y por eso no quiero cometerlos,agregando que tambien le agrego una cuantas cosas ala historia que me parecieron buenas pero tengo que lograr ponerlas de manera que queden bien,y aunque la historia esta en mi cabeza perfectamente plasmada no es lo mismo imaginarla, que escrbirla,ahora admiro alos escritores de fics porque si que es un trabajo muy duro,y solo tengo de guia un borrador bastante escueto que hice hace mucho tiempo,aun asi este fic esta tan activo como me es posible,se uqe tardo mucho pero seguire escribiendolo porque es mi primer fic oficial y quiero que slga lo mejor posible,no me rendire hasta terminarlo,y como aparte la escuela obsorbe mi tiempo,pues siempre intento avanzarlo un poco a ratos,asi que esos son partes de lo motivos ,aunque existen otros personales,asi que sin mas mi loca cabeza se despide y ojala les agrade el capi ya que aui es donde se da un giro muy importante de la historia,aunque lamento que saaliera tan corto pero no pude alargarlo mas -.- bueno con eso me despido disfrutenlo.  
**


	8. Nunca regresaras el tiempo…

**Era Imposible que pasara..**

**Capitulo 8: Nunca regresaras el tiempo…**

A veces no has pedido desaparecer… yo si, pero esta es la vez, en que mas lo eh deseado.

-¡Dime que no es verdad! , mientes es así... ¿Porque lo haces?-dijo el joven chico al mirarla, seriamente, a la vez frio, le recordaba a el día que lo conoció, mas era a la vez sumamente diferente, porque ahora no estaba asustada… solo estaba destrozada, en todas las formas que alguien puede estar destrozado.

-No miento y lo sabes…no quería decirlo… porque quiero vivir feliz _mis últimos días_…-dijo al limpiarse algunas lagrimas traviesas que escapaban de sus jovenes eh inocentes ojos esmeralda, lo miro como el jamás pensó que ella lo miraría, estaba triste, pero era mil veces peor que eso, y el que pensó que algo peor que su tristeza no podía existir.

-¡no digas cosas que todavía no pasan, eres tan tonta!…-mascullo entre dientes, al aferrarla a sus brazos, cerrando sus puños a los costados, si alguna vez pensó que le gustaba sentir su corazón, ahora deseo de nuevo… no tenerlo, no quería tenerlo, porque solo lo destruía, como ahora estaba completamente destruido, pero era pero porque el dolor no terminaba.

-Syaoran, déjame, me lastimas…duele-escucho el susurro de la voz quebrada, de la chica, estaba perdiendo la poca razón que tenia.

La separo un poco de si mismo, mientras la miraba fijamente, un segundo, solo un segundo, que pareció eterno, ella estaba llorando, la hizo llorar…como el prometió no hacerla llorar, que clase de criatura era… porque ni siquiera era humano, era tan malvado que la hizo llorar, miro sus ojos verdes, cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-perdóname, lo siento…-susurro suavemente en su cuello, la abrazo como si en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer para siempre…aunque a decir verdad el pensó que así sería en algún momento, cuando esa frase volvió a reproducirse en su mente.

_Quiero vivir feliz mis últimos días…_

Sabia que era demasiada felicidad para el solo, alguien como el, no tenia permitida tanta dicha, seguramente rebaso esa imaginaria cuota que cada persona tiene asignada de felicidad.

* * *

_No vivirás más de lo que ya has vivido…_

Se estaba derrumbando, no quería, tenia que ser fuerte… pero… en ese momento, con esos cálidos brazos rodeándola, definitivamente cualquier intento de parecer fuerte se había desvanecido, quería dejar de llorar, mas la chica no podía, todo lo que antes no quiso llorar se estaba escapando en esos instantes, acaso podía ser peor, sabia que viviría poco tiempo… mas no pensó que le parecería tan poco cuando se acercara el fin.

_Un futuro no es algo en lo que puedas pensar…_

Para ella no existía el futuro, solo el presente, porque ...Desde que tiene uso de razón se le advirtió que moriría, mas su vitalidad y energía la hicieron pensar por un instante que eso no pasaría, mas el destino parece no quererlo así, después de años de una infancia y una vida feliz las tragedias la siguieron, incluso una… que pensó tan lejana eh incluso llego a pensar no llegaría, porque no la sentía, moriría de la misma enfermedad que mato a su madre cuando tenia tres años ,ni siquiera la recordaba claramente, según parecía ,no solo había heredado sus ojos sino algunas cosas mas… sus tía nunca la quiso según le mostraba, no le interesaba, era algo sumamente obvio, al ella desaparecer todo pasaría a manos de ella, simplemente le daba el hogar… porque sabían que pronto ya no estaría, que cruel es este mundo… para la gente que esta sola…

Lo único que creyó tener era la persona que le brindaba una pequeña calidez, se estaba aferrando a ella en este momento , no podía dejar de llorar porque ,sabia que en algún momento volvería a estar sola, ahora seria para siempre, porque no deseaba a ninguna persona a su lado, además de la que la mantenía sostenida en sus brazos, si no fuera por esos cálidos y extraños brazos se quebraría como se quiebran la figuras de cristal al tocar el frio y duro suelo, en miles de fragmentos…millones…billones…trillones… de fragmentos…polvo…aire…la nada…

_Eres nada y no podrás cambiarlo nunca…_

Sollozo mas fuerte mientras se aferro con todas la fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo podía llegar a tener, no quería irse, para ser llevada, a un lugar que desconocía, solo imaginaba que seria frio, y solitario como antes se había sentido, cuando se llevaron a su hermano, su primo. Su madre y su padre desapareciendo como ella desaparecería.

_No me dejes, tengo mucho miedo…_

_¡No te dejare!, volveré…_

Rompieron esas promesas, ¡no debió ir lo sabia!... pero fue, odiaba a esas personas que lo obligaron a ir, apretó los labios solo necesitaba seguir sollozando, esa guerra era horrible, no entendía mucho, pero se imaginaba… su hermano no regreso, ni regresaría nunca.

_Eres una mala influencia, y no contaminaras a mi hijo…_

_¡No!, ¡no lo hagan! no...Porque estaré sola…-sollozo, pero la gran dama, no la escucho, o no le intereso._

¡No! No querría regresar a ese momento… cuando se llevaron a su primo, Syaoran era lo único… que podía decir tenia ahora, pero también la separarían de el, esta vez no serian personas, sino el mismo universo, destino, tal vez incluso la realidad, no lo soltaría.

Entonces escucho su voz.

* * *

-No llores...Por favor...No lo hagas-dijo abrazándola todavía mas fuerte, sentía que en vez de calmarse los sollozos de ella aumentaban.

-No quiero que me alejen de ti…-dijo sollozando todavía con el rostro oculto en el pecho del peligroso pero perturbado chico.

-Nadie lo hará...no importa que pase ni la misma muerte me alejara de ti-escucho su voz seria y decidida, parecía incluso enojado con algo o alguien.

-¡Me moriré! Eso no lo puedes cambiar-dijo la pequeña y llorosa chica, sollozando… ¡Como deseaba cambiar esa afirmación!

-Yo buscare a cualquier persona o magia, lo que sea, para que tu vida permanezca aquí conmigo, ¡lo hare!-dijo mirándola a los ojos decididamente, le sonrió… a pesar de que el se sentía abatido, le causo furia, porque no permitiría que algo tan insignificante pasara encima de el, era muy poderoso, haría lo que fuera, si su vida significaba algo era el hacer que Sakura no desapareciera.

Después de estar así de juntos, Syaoran la abrazo y al cabo de un rato se la llevo lejos de ahí, al tranquilo y pacifico lago…el que tanto quería.

-no me dejaras… ¿verdad?..-murmuro la dormida y frágil Sakura, ese nombre le iba como anillo al dedo, siempre fue así, Pero mas que nunca lo parecía en verdad.

-Shhhh...Tranquila no lo hare-murmuro a la chica en sus brazos, estaba pensado… en que podría hacer para mantenerla con vida, no se resignaría a perderla irremediablemente, si existía alguna posible razón para usar su fuerza o cualquier habilidad que poseyera, era salvar a esa persona importante para el, llamada _Sakura_… ella no contaba con nadie, nadie mas… que el mismo, por lo que la chica había contado alguna vez.

* * *

**2 Meses después...**

-¡ven!..¡No te quedes ahí!-grito la chica sonriendo, mientras corría hacia el chico, lo hacia de manera tan despreocupada que cualquier persona que los viera, diría que seguramente eran una pareja de adolecentes común y corriente, típicos, normales, sin preocupación alguna, mas halla del propio instante que vivían.

- ¡no corras es peligroso!-dijo mientras corría de una manera un poco mas rápida a la normal, aunque seguramente muchos dirían, es joven y muy fuerte…solo eso.

El, la alzo en el aire, con el mismo impulso que tenia, mientras la sorprendida chica solo dejaba escapar risas, si estuvieran en un lugar publico, la gente hablaría, porque se suponía que esta clase de cosas son incorrectas…al menos para personas como la tía de Sakura, que muestran una falsa mascara de rectitud, pero dentro de su propia casa dejaba morir a Sakura sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, Syaoran se pregunto en una milésima de segundo mientras todo eso sucedía, aun con Sakura riendo estrepitosamente con su angelical, musical eh incluso dulce voz en…una clase de "hubiera"

¿Qué pudo haber sucedido si el hubiera continuado siendo un humano, un simple y burdo adolecente, si hubiera existido ese futuro…vivir, crecer y envejecer donde eventualmente moriría?

Imaginar eso no era muy difícil, al menos no ahora, aunque su vida no hubiera sido feliz, al menos no al tener todo planeado desde que nació.

-no me perdí de mucho –pensó.

Su vida de humano la sabia perfectamente, a pesar de no haberla vivido, porque se la repitieron cientos de veces hasta el cansancio, el hubiera seguido creciendo preparándose, después lo comprometerían con alguna chica rica, como lo hicieron, después heredaría el legado de su familia, se casaría, tendría herederos, luego estos crecerían y repetirían lo mismo, ese era su vida de humano, nada que hubiera llegado a extrañar…

"_Hasta ahora"_

Esa vida tal vez no le parecería tan poco atractiva si la chica en cuestión fuera Sakura…pero ella no era de esa vida, otra época, nunca la hubiera conocido, porque no existía, así que hubiera sido imposible, aun si permaneciera como un humano.

* * *

**_Mucho tiempo atrás…_**

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso podía sentirlo palpitar del dolor, cada latido era doloroso, estaba cubierto de tierra y polvo, varios raspones en el cuerpo, esta vez se había excedido, pero odiaba perder, no pudo evitarlo, había peleado en un duelo con Eriol, pero el muy infeliz le había tendido una trampa, cuando iba a vencerlo no se dio cuenta que el giro hacia otra dirección diferente a la que espero y lo venció…apretó los ojos, se sentía miserable, supuestamente el chico, era amigo de la familia… porque su familia era amiga de su familia, una razón personal definitivamente no era, por voluntad jamás seria ni siquiera conocido de ese tipo tan irritante, era como su rival, siempre competían.

Syaoran Li es una persona demasiado orgullosa para dejarse vencer por otra persona, y el nunca permitió eso, excepto esta vez ,estaban en un duelo de espadas…supuestamente entrenando, como cualquier otro día, pero el insensato de Eriol empezó a vociferar que era muy lento, entonces…perdió el control , empezó a pelear enserio, pero se dejo llevar por la ira , Eriol termino hiriéndolo mientras también lo derrotaba, lo dejo tirado en el suelo, diciéndole que no peleaba a su nivel, ¡si el muy canalla lo gozaba! quería verlo humillado, no lo soportaba se creía la ultima gota de agua en el desierto, el muy inútil, pero ya vería le ganaría, el que estaría derrotado en el suelo seria otro.

_Nadie humilla a un Li…_

Se levanto del suelo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió una punzada en todo el cuerpo y volvió a caer desplomado.

¡Joder! se sentía tan débil, ni levantarse podía, que clase de idiota era, tenía que levantarse, era de debiluchos estar vencido como cualquier basura, su cuerpo no hacia lo que el quería.

"_No me vencerá ese inútil"-_se repitió por enésima vez, desde que se vio atrapado por la espada del chico pelinegro de sonrisa falsa burlona.

Se levanto con toda la fuerza que le podía quedar, no quería que lo vieran de esa manera, así que con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, más un orgullo quebrado, entro a su casa sin ser visto en ese estado tan deplorable, corrió por el corredor de manera que no fuera percibido, todo le dolía demasiado, cuando hubo llegado a su habitación finalmente se desplomo, como un peso muerto.

Estaba recargado en la puerta pensado, sonrió burlonamente al pensar que la señora de la casa daría el discurso de su vida si lo veía así, seguramente lo regañaría por ser imprudente, o incluso por haber perdido, podía esperar lo que fuera, deshonroso o incluso detestable.

No sabría que esperar de esa mujer que se hacia llamar su_" señora madre"_ je… que de madre solo tenia el titulo, porque no lo era, no de la manera tradicional mejor dicho.

Sonrió de manera fría mirando a la absoluta nada. Ieran Li era la persona mas fría que pudo haber conocido. Ella le dio la vida pero no la consideraba como tal.

Nunca entendió como una persona tan fría tuvo unas hijas…sus hermanas… tan... Como decirlo…"_efusivas, cariñosas, escandalosas era el termino correcto_"

Desearía elegir su propio destino, envidiaba un poco a sus hermanas ,porque no compartían ese destino que a el le fue asignado, un intento de vida planeada…desde que nació… tan aburrido y superficial, se puso de pie con dificultad, se miro en el espejo de su amplia habitación, se veía tan deplorable , ni siquiera era lo suficiente fuerte para luchar contra el destino que le escogieron, tan patético era acaso, apretó los puños hasta que estos alcanzaron un color blanquecino por la presión ejercida, sintió otra punzada de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo, pero en lugar de hacer una mueca, cerro mas fuerte el puño, una persona demasiado débil… quería ser mas fuerte, eso era lo único que deseaba, ser fuerte para deshacerse de todos, solo quería ser el mejor.

"_Venceré a todos aunque me cueste la vida…"_

Miro su reflejo, mientras aparecía una mueca burlona nuevamente en su rostro, tal vez lo habían vencido esa vez, pero la próxima, no lo permitiría.

_Una batalla perdida, no significa que la guerra lo esta…_

Cuando le llamaron, no contesto, se había quedado dormido, por suerte nadie entraba a su habitación por mismas ordenes que dio un rato antes, ser el elegido tenia ciertas ventajas, mas no las suficientes para retenerlo.

Estaba caminado por la calle era algo tarde, pero no era algo demasiado importante para mantenerlo alerta o algo por el estilo, era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de cualquier persona, por mas malvado o armas que pudiera tener.

Enfrento a Eriol, y le gano, aunque tenia un sabor amargo en la boca, pensó que se sentiría feliz, cuando lo vio derrotado como el mismo había estado antes, incluso peor, pero solo sintió mas furia, porque se vio reflejado ahí, su vida no tenia un motivo real, todos los humanos eran tan débiles y el era uno, atado a la debilidad de la calidad humana, nunca podría cambiarlo, seguía sintiendo que su vida era algo que ya había vivido, le parecía tan conocida que no necesitaba estar ahí para saber que sucedería, y a si fue.

"_Syaoran, debes prepararte pronto te harás cargo de la herencia familiar…"-_En su casaTodo es familia, porque tiene que sacrificarse por una familia que no lo aprecia, quien les da ese derecho.

"_Syaoran, tienes que conocer a la familia Fujiwara te casaras con su heredera en un tiempo."-_Tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con una persona que no soporta solo por que su estúpida familia lo quiere así, si tanto lo quieren pueden hacerlo ellos, porque el no lo hará.

"_Syaoran, compórtate como la persona que eres, harás lo que se tiene planeado. "-_se ha cansado, se ira de esa locura, no quiere familia, ni herencia, ni matrimonio, quiere irse y eso hará.

En cuanto le han dado órdenes como si de un títere se tratase, se ha hartado, decidió que no lo soportaba más.

Abandono lo que antes llego llamar familia, estaba en la fiesta de su compromiso, si es que a eso se le podía llamar alguna clase de celebración, donde se anunciaría que su legado al fin pasaría a el, su compromiso con alguien insoportable, y como si fuese poco el títere de su familia también tendría que aceptar sacrificarse por el bienestar de esa dinastía a la cual odiaba por elegir su vida.

Diría _"que estúpida persona",_ si no fuera que el títere era el mismo.

Salió de sus pensamientos, estaba en el balcón, traía su traje de gala, abajo se veían todos los invitados, en la escalera subía la familia junto con la que todos decían "_afortunada_" chica elegida para el, todos con lujosos ropajes, su madre tenia su fría mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo fríamente, los invitados sonriendo hipócritamente, apretó los puños, en ese momento si no quería ser débil… debería abandonar todo, su única salida era esa botella, pero jamás pensó que fueran tal la magnitud de su deseo de poder absoluto hasta que vio aquello.

_Tomo la pequeña botella de cristal, lo creía una tontería, pero su familia se decía manejaba magia, así que para el todo podía ser posible, Solo deseaba ser invencible, y no tener que pensar en nada que no fuera el mismo, vivir su vida de manera libre. Cuando apareció esa milagrosa botella con un contenido rojo escarlata._

Tenía una idea de lo que podría ser, pero jamás pensó que seria así, tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, su salida estaba escondida entre las reliquias de su familia, solo tenia que buscar bien, y así había sido, encontró lo que buscaba, había escuchado alguna vez sobre ello, pero al verlo pudo saber que era real.

_Sangre de vampiro…_

Veneno o salvación.

Cualquier cosa que fuera le era útil, si llegaba a ser veneno, al menos no tendría que continuar con esa vida tan miserable, si era su salvación, tendría lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

_Jamás estaré junto una persona tan patética como tu…_

_Esas palabras las había susurrado al oído a esa joven chica, la cual era llamada por todos los invitados "su prometida", desde hace una horas, cuando hubo llegado a su lado, fingió bailar unos instantes ,la odiaba ,por eso le dijo aquello, observo que esas palabras la hirieron como era su intención, ya que la chica lo miro con confusión, supuso que había quebrado su burbuja de felicidad, sonrió burlonamente y se alejo cuando vio que ya no notarían su ausencia, camino por el frio pasillo, hasta su cuarto, al fin cumpliría su deseo…_

_Ser invencible… como nadie en el mundo_

Para que nadie le obligara a hacer cosas que no deseaba, la absoluta libertad en todos los sentidos… si nadie era lo suficiente fuerte para detenerlo, podría hacer lo que quisiera, sin ninguna represalia ni amenazas, saco de su bolsillo la oscura botella, sonrió burlonamente, era su salvación lo podía sentir, era fuerte, tanto como para soportar algo así, así que sonrió, abrió la diminuta botella y bebió hasta la ultima gota.

Cuando la ultima gota toco su garganta, se sentía raramente bien, aunque un segundo después, sintió que le faltaba el aire, abrió sus ojos, sentía que moría, porque de verdad lo estaba haciendo…quería respirar pero sus pulmones no obtenían el aire suficiente, su garganta se quemaba, junto con todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía tanto que le zumbaban los oídos, no era débil, tenia que soportarlo, si había alguien que lo soportaría seria el, no moriría, no lo haría quería ser invencible….

_Si no duele no sirve, que esperabas…._

_Esa voz era su conciencia… o tal vez estaba muerto… tal vez solo dormía y todo fue un sueño, tal vez podrían ser demasiadas posibilidades…_

Se encontraba desplomado en el frio suelo, inconciente y ajeno a todo... Mientras un hilo escarlata escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.


	9. Nunca lo entenderías…

**Capítulo 9: Nunca lo entenderías…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

_-¡ven!..¡No te quedes ahí!-grito la chica sonriendo, mientras corría hacia el chico, lo hacia de manera tan despreocupada que cualquier persona que los viera, diría que seguramente eran una pareja de adolecentes común y corriente, típicos, normales, sin preocupación alguna, mas halla del propio instante que vivían._

_- ¡no corras es peligroso!-dijo el muchacho mientras corría de una manera un poco mas rápida a la normal, aunque seguramente muchos dirían, es joven y muy fuerte…solo eso._

_El, la alzo en el aire, con el mismo impulso que tenia, mientras la sorprendida chica solo dejaba escapar risas. _

Continuo con su momento de felicidad que debía aprovechar, porque era completamente feliz.

No duraría para siempre lo sabía, pero tampoco se preocuparía. Tenía que disfrutar tanto como pudiera el presente, eso es lo único que importaba.

-¡Eso es trampa!...si puedes correr más rápido-dijo la joven chica mientras rezongaba un poco, aun en el aire, en ese instante ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos…

A pesar de su fuerza, de su poder, de su felicidad, de ella y todo lo demás, callo, sintió que caía al suave pasto, ella sobre su cuerpo sin despegar la mirada de la suya... como era eso posible…ella no era más fuerte que el…al menos eso pensaba, pero ella controlaba…alguna parte de él que no conocía ni el mismo, no pudo evitar hacer ese movimiento instintivo, de girar sobre sí mismo, pero ni así desprendió su mirada de la verde, jamás lo hizo, y sabía que posiblemente jamás lo haría.

_Jamás me apartaran de ti, tengo la fuerza suficiente para impedirlo._

Estaba abajo de su cuerpo, era muy pequeña, fácilmente de lejos parecería una niña, mas con ese vestido, la veía fijamente, y ella también lo miraba, esa mirada tan tranquila, porque ella no se sorprendía, solo lo miraba…estaba haciendo algo que jamás había hecho y aun así ella lo miraba sin ningún signo de preocupación.

_Puedo matarte ahora si quiero… aun así estás conmigo._

-te matare, ahora…-dijo con una voz totalmente fuera del contexto de esas palabras,

-hazlo no me importa.-dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, tenía la mano fresca, no era fría, pero tampoco cálida.

Sostuvo la pequeña mano en su mejilla, porque a ella no le importaba…porque parecía tan valiente, cuando el solo veía fragilidad, tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño, frágil, tenía un rostro más cercano a una niña que a una persona adulta, porque ella no era una adulta, y ese vestido que portaba, no hacía más que hacerla ver como la niña que era.

Recordaba el día… desde que ella quiso irse con él, desde entonces siempre estaban juntos, parecían unos niños pequeños, porque solo paseaban, corrían y reían, se abrazaban, porque eso parecía suficiente…porque eso era lo único que deseaba.

Esa pequeña mano en su mejilla hizo que volviera a la realidad, definitivamente no quería perder eso, ni ninguna de las cosas que había vivido, sabía cuál era la única forma de salvarla, pero Sakura no era tan fuerte como el…por eso no podía usar esa solución, porque si Sakura no la resistía moriría, no conocía más formas de salvarla, si Sakura fuera más fuerte…pero no lo es, y con su enfermedad mucho menos, en cualquier momento podría recaer, y no lo soportaría…amaba esos ojos más que nada en el mundo, y esas pequeñas manos que acariciaban su rostro, también ese pequeño corazón que late, como el aleteo de un pajarillo, esa voz que pareciera una dulce melodía, definitivamente la amaba, así que definitivamente encontraría una solución, había investigado y no encontró nada ,pero seguiría investigando así tuviera que darle la vuelta al mundo, todas las veces que fueran necesarias, ese vestido blanco quedaba demasiado perfecto a Sakura .

-Si no estuviera segura, que este es tu rostro, creería que estoy soñando, eres demasiado lindo para ser real-dijo Sakura mirándome, como siempre me miraba, con sus ojos brillantes.

_"cuando recuerdo tu rostro, pienso que estoy soñando…"_

-si ya no me importaras, esta cercanía seria porque te voy a matar-dije porque de eso estaba seguro, si estuviera en el pasado, en al pasado donde Sakura no existía, ni me importaba.

-pero aun así… no me iría de aquí. Me gusta mucho estar así como para alejarme-dijo sonriendo, como siempre sonreía.

-eres demasiado torpe eh inocente, para entenderlo, ¿ni siquiera tienes un poco de miedo?-le dije seriamente, apartando un mechón de su rostro.

-puede ser verdad…pero me gusta hacer las cosas que me hacen sentir bien, sin importar si son buenas o malas para mí, y esta es una de esas cosas, por eso no tengo miedo-dijo abrazándome regalándome la calidez que yo no podía tener.

Porque alguien tan joven, y bueno tenía que sufrir tanto como ella, porque la única persona a la que le importaba eso… tenía que ser yo…que nadie veía todo lo que ella era, como para querer protegerla como yo lo deseo.

Ni si quiera puedo protegerla de mí mismo,…porque nadie la protegiera de lo demás…no le puedo decir que me deje, porque si yo no la cuido nadie más lo hará y eso me convierte en alguien egoísta, porque la mantengo a mi lado por mi propia satisfacción, sin pensar en su seguridad, felicidad, bienestar.

-te matare, estoy seguro de eso…-pensé para mí mismo.

_"¿sabes que es confianza ciega?" _

-¿Confías en mí? si es así… cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez…–dijo el chico en un susurro, tan suave que podía a ver sido solo el viento soplando, la miraba tan fijamente que sentía cosquillas en el estómago y no comprendía el motivo.

lo hizo… porque era, tan sencillo como respirar, como abrir los ojos para mirar el cielo, como cerrar los ojos para sentir el viento golpeando su cuerpo, como si solo necesitara escucharle, para que todo estuviera bien, porque él nunca le mintió de manera que la lastimara, porque su palabra era ley, no existía manera que lo dudara.

_Si digo saltas, tú dices…_

_Desde que altura..._

_Si yo dijera grita…_

_Que tan fuerte…_

No podía saber, había olvidado como vivió antes, de verle, porque no entendió como vivió tanto tiempo sin conocerle.

Uno…

-solo cuenta… Hasta diez y no abras los ojos…-susurro de nuevo, no entendía el porqué, pero así lo hizo.

Sintió algo cálido, mas confiaba en lo que hacía y no se inmuto, sus labios sintieron algo cálido y suave, pero solo era aire, viento quizás, pero aun así no dudo, porque confiaba en lo que él hacía, No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero confiaba en él y si él lo estaba haciendo es porque era lo correcto.

Dos…Tres…

_"Sabes más cosas de todo… que yo…"_

Qué pensarían las personas, que le vieran, nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo como eso, porque lo hacía, ¿se podía hacer?, ¿las personas comunes lo hacían?, ¿o acababa de inventarlo?, si respiraba… Sentía que moriría, eso no podía dañarla, la boca le daba cosquillas, y lo ojos le ardían de forma agradable, el estómago sentía como si se le encogiera, sentía como si en vez de tener el corazón en el pecho lo tuviera en la cabeza, o tal vez era que sentía su cabeza palpitar…

Cuatro…Cinco…

_"¿Esto es algo que no conozco, tú lo conocías?"_

Sentía su nariz rozar la suya, ¿qué era eso?, se sentía bien, pero no lo conocía, el tenia ideas muy extrañas…habría aprendido esto con alguna otra persona, por lo que sabe ha vivido muchas veces la cantidad de vida que ella tiene, ¿acaso alguna vez se sintió como ella se sentía?, era algo normal…

Seis…Siete…

El pasto es verde, y las flores de muchos colores, el viento huele a frutas, y a comparación, me parece poco… ¿cómo sabes cuando tienes suficiente?…como puedes detenerte, ¿este es el límite?, o aún existen más cosas, alguien puede ser incluso más feliz…de lo que ella es en ese momento.

Mis ojos reflejan la felicidad que eh llegado a sentir, o solo es mi imaginación, en este momento aunque no me veo, siento como si mis ojos al abrirse brillaran, porque no encuentro otra manera de expresar felicidad, pero tengo los ojos cerrados, y tú no lo vez, solo es mi imaginación, y mi corazón acelerado el que tiene esa idea.

-Perdóname…pero es lo que quiero…-escuche el lejano susurro, de la persona más importante para mí.

Ocho…

En ese momento algo que no era el viento extrañamente cálido, que había sentido antes, hizo contacto con mis labios, enviando una extraña corriente, mi labios, los cuales nunca imagine que se pudieran usar para algo así…una pequeña parte de mí se preguntó… ¿estaba esto bien?...y así misma se respondió…tenía que estarlo porque él lo estaba haciendo y si él lo hacía era correcto.

_"El mundo es algo más grande que yo…que tu no lo sepas no cambia nada"_

Solo sentía ese calor, pero eso era suficiente para confundirme, si muero, ahora sé que definitivamente extrañare esto, hubiera deseado no conocer algo así, porque ahora sé que lo extrañare demasiado, quiero saber cómo se llama esto que estamos haciendo.

No se cómo se llama esto, pero aun así parece importante, porque me confunde demasiado.

Lo cálido que me acariciaba, se movió un poco, y mi corazón el cual no parecía llegar a latir más rápido, lo logro, y siguió latiendo aún más rápido de lo que ya parecía imposible.

Nueve…

Y lo que aun parecía más improbable, que los míos también se movieron, cuando yo no sabía que así tenía que ser, ¿estaba haciendo algo malo?,¿o así tenía que ser?, porque se movían cuando yo no sabía qué hacer, porque parecía que alguna parte que no conocía, sabía lo que había que hacer si yo no lo sabía, como si fuera un títere que es guiado a voluntad de los hilos que lo atan, pero a mí…¿ qué me tiene atada? y me hace hacer cosas que yo no eh pensado ni intentado hacer.

Diez…

_"El instinto es algo que sabe cómo actuar, cuando tú no sabes que hacer"_

De pronto la calidez que me agradaba se fue tan lentamente… que no vi la diferencia, estaba demasiado distraída como siempre lo eh estado.

-¿ya llegaste al diez verdad?-dijo la voz de la persona más importante para mí, el único sonido que creo jamás podré olvidar, aunque me volviese sorda, aunque llegase a desvanecerme en la oscuridad a la que tanto miedo le tengo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que había estado contando y en verdad había llegado al diez, en el momento preciso que abrí los ojos.

_"Todas las acciones siempre tiene una consecuencia, aunque no las imagines"_

-Si eh llegado al diez…-señaló la voz dulce y cantarina de la joven de ojos verdes, mientras sonreía, a pesar de no saber porque lo hacía.

-quiero que me des algo-dijo la voz del chico llamado Shaoran tranquilamente acariciando su blanca mejilla, ahora sonrojada, como antes había sido acariciado él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-dijo hablando quedamente, porque sentía que si hablaba más fuerte se rompería algo, no apartaba la mirada de su mirada porque le parecía natural mirarle así.

-quiero que tú me des un beso-dijo el, en el mismo tono que estaba usando, mientras seguía acariciando su rostro.

-Está bien-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, al momento en el cual se incorporaba un poco del suelo, por lo menos lo que su infantil vestido le permitía, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le beso como ella sabía hacerlo.

Extrañamente su mejilla estaba más cálida a como recordaba, para ser lo que era…. era muy cálido, se volvió de nuevo para mirarle el rostro, pero el pareció divertido por algo que no entendía.

-creo que me estas estafando… ¿porque me besas en la mejilla?, yo quiero un beso de verdad…-dijo el entre risas.

-porque me lo has pedido, y ese es un beso de verdad…-dijo ya que no comprendía, porque razón se burlaba de ella, si hizo lo que le pidió.

-no, ese no es de verdad…el que te di fue de verdad-dijo el señalándola y ella se sintió avergonzada pero no comprendía la razón.

-tu no me has dado ninguno….-dijo ella confundida… recargando su rostro en sus brazos.

-claro que si….si no entonces que hice cuando, contaste hasta diez-dijo el fingiendo un enojo, que él no sentía y ella no entendió.

-no lo sé…no sé cómo se llama, pero eso no es un beso-dijo ella segura de tener la razón, porque ella estaba segura que los besos, eran lo que ella le dio y no aquello que él había hecho y desconocía el nombre.

-Sakura… eres aún más inocente de lo que pensaba…-dicho esto soltó una risa muy rara en él, nunca lo había visto riendo de esa manera, pero le hacía sentir muy feliz.

-creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que anochezca…vamos o te resfriaras-dicho esto se puso de pie, mientras le tendía una mano, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, parecía muy divertido por algo que Sakura no entendía, eso hizo que quisiera preguntarle cuando hubo cambiado de tema.

-No me vas a decir que fue eso…-dijo ella cuando estuvo de pie a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con la duda reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos verdes.

-creo que es suficiente de explicaciones por hoy, te lo explicare después-dijo con una sonrisa que seguía sin poder descifrar.

-además creo que no lo entenderías…-dijo en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar, sin dejar de sonreír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Observaba desde su ventana, como a fuera estaba lloviendo demasiado, hacia mucho frio, porque estaban aún en invierno, recordaba muchas cosas, Le gustaba su nuevo hogar, Shaoran la trajo aquí, porque dijo que era bonito, cálido y no mintió, porque él nunca le mentía.

_"Algún día recordaras, las mismas cosas que yo recuerdo…"_

_-¡Shaoran¡Shaoran! ¿¡Donde estas!?-gritaba desesperada, había corrido lo más rápido que podía, para llegar a ese lugar, estaba entre los cuartos abandonados, de ese templo de piedra, casi derrumbados por completo, los arboles crecían en el interior y algunas ramas y plantas cubrían gran parte de las paredes, a lo lejos veía el puente viejo y el lago, pero no le veía por ningún lugar...no lo encontraba_

_-¡Shaoran!..¿Do-donde… Estas? -sus gritos se volvieron de pronto sollozos prácticamente inaudibles, sin pensarlo, seguía buscando entre los cuartos, ese templo era tan grande, le dolía tanto, ya no podía correr más y se desplomo en una de las esquinas._

_-Shaoran, ven…te necesito-susurro sollozando abrazándose a sí misma._

_El escucho débilmente su voz, pero no lograba encontrarla…cuando logro escuchar un pequeño grito a la lejanía._

_-¡Sakura¡ ¿¡que sucedió!?Aquí estoy…-dijo cuándo la encontró, corrió hasta su pequeña figura, ella levanto el rostro y corrió a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-que bien, estas aquí…pensé que no llegaría, quería verte, pero ya todo está bien-dijo ella entre sus brazos._

_-¿Pero qué sucedió?, ¿porque llorabas?, ¿y porque corrías?-dijo el mirándola preocupado_

_-es que mi tía descubrió que salía, y me ha…me…me encerró y no podía salir, y tenía miedo que pensaras que no quería verte, además quería mandarme lejos._

_-no te preocupes, no dejare que te aleje de mí, soy demasiado fuerte para evitarlo-esto último lo dijo mientras le sonreía intentado parecer divertido , después paso su manos por su espalda para abrazarla más fuertemente._

_Ella soltó un pequeño grito sofocado por ella misma, unas pequeñas lagrimillas corrieron por sus ojos, y él pensó que no la había abrazado tan fuerte como para hacerla soltar un grito._

_-que fue eso-dijo el con voz dura y seria._

_-nada…déjalo estoy muy bien-dijo ella intentado incorporarse._

_En ese momento Shaoran vio donde antes había colocado sus manos, en la espalda de ella, aparto un poco el corto y castaño cabello, y vio unas marcas rojas, bastante recientes, y no pudo evitar enojarse sobre manera con el que hubiera infligido estas._

_-quien te hizo esas marcas-dijo con la voz filosa, como esa espada que el portaba siempre._

_-nadie, me eh caído…mientras corría…-dijo ella con voz temblorosa._

_- no te creo, no quiero que me mientas…ha sido tu tía ¿verdad? No te ha encerrado solamente como me has dicho-dijo el mirándola fijamente, intentando inútilmente de controlar su ira hacia aquella persona._

_-si… pero estoy bien, no importa-dijo ella aferrándose a sus brazos, con las lágrimas que ahora si predominaban en su rostro._

_-¡maldición, claro que importa!-grito el súbitamente molesto, por qué odiaba sobre manera como minimizaba todo, cuando no era nada para quitarle importancia._

_-¡no, no importa! -grito ella molesta, pero su grito fue interrumpido por uno de dolor, mientras súbitamente se desplomaba en el frio suelo de madera y roca vieja, porque definitivamente le dolía demasiado aquellas heridas que ella quería ignorar._

_Pero antes de que pudiera golpearse seriamente el, la atrapo como siempre, desde que la conoció._

_-ya no te preocupes…por mí no lo merezco, solo soy una molestia-susurro ella, recordaba las palabras que su tía le decía, y una punzada de dolor le hizo querer llorar aún más si es que eso era posible. _

_-eres tan tonta…no digas tonterías, como no quieres que me preocupe, no entiendes que me importas-dijo el escondiendo su mirada bajo los mechones que caían en su rostro._

_-quiero que te quedes conmigo, es que acaso no lo entiendes-siguió murmurando, sin mirarle a la cara, pero ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados._

_-quiero llevarte conmigo, ¿tú lo quieres así?-dijo el mirando ahora su rostro._

_Ella solo sonrió suavemente, y abrió sus ojos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba porque sentía mucho dolor._

_-si quiero, irme contigo…-dijo ella cerrando nuevamente sus ojos cristalinos y verdes._

_"porque todos deseamos aquello que no podemos tener"_

_-quiero que estés conmigo, que te quedes conmigo, quiero verte siempre, quiero que me mires, ¿Porque, no lo entiendes?-susurro de manera inaudible, ocultando su rostro, aun así ella no lo escucho porque estaba inconsciente._

_Ese día Sakura no volvió a pisar, el lugar que fue su hogar desde que nació._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"¿porque pienso… siempre las cosas que no quiero pensar?"_

-Sakura… Solo te hace sufrir pero aun así la quieres…que cosa nos vuelve tan idiotas para amar lo que nos lastima-dijo la voz de su molesta conciencia la cual siempre le molestaba con cosas que no quería pensar.

-porque tengo más momentos felices, que tristes con ella-se respondió a sí mismo.

-Shaoran tu manera de pensar últimamente me sorprende estamos de acuerdo en más cosas de las normales-dijo la voz burlona de su conciencia.

-Sí, pero por tus tontas ideas eh besado a Sakura y ella ni cuenta se ha dado imbécil-le respondió a su conciencia que parecía reírse hipotéticamente en su cara.

-pero bien que te ha gustado…-escucho en su cabeza una carcajada- …de algo tenían que servir tantos años de vida-dijo su conciencia burlándose como siempre de él.

-si te tuviera enfrente te juro que te eh de moler a golpes, por tus grandiosas ideas-se dijo intentado ser sarcástico, pero mentiría si dijera…bueno si pensara que no le ha gustado hacerlo, porque tenía curiosidad de saber que se sentía.

-tu y yo sabemos que no te arrepientes de eso-dijo su conciencia

-Porque no eres tú el que tiene que explicárselo, ¡idiota!-pensó gritándose mentalmente, estaba sobre un viejo edificio de la ciudad…pensando, había ido a los alrededores a buscar información, pero no había encontrado mucha por no decir ninguna.

-pero vale la pena…es la primera vez que lo haces por gusto, y no por tener que hacerlo, ¿a que no me equivoco Shaorancito?-dijo su conciencia en su forma más socarrona y la más odiada por él.

-¡ya cállate y déjame pensar!-grito así mismo exasperado.

-Uy que carácter, juraría que yo le agrado más a Sakura que tú, viejo amargado-dijo su conciencia.

-estoy por estrellarme la cabeza en un árbol si no te callas-pensó Shaoran al borde de la desesperación.

-perfecto, arréglatelas tu solo-dijo su conciencia, para finalmente guardar silencio.

-¡Aleluya!, al fin paz….-pensó Shaoran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"¿Porque lastimo más a las personas que quiero, que a mis enemigos?"_

Se miró en el espejo, esa habitación le gustaba mucho, Shaoran se la dio porque dijo que era adecuada para ella, era cálida… como toda la casa ,la ventana tenia balcón y unas ventanas bastante amplias, eran de madera, como el piso con las paredes blancas, una cama suave, cómoda y amplia ,las cortinas eran más cercanas a encaje que a tela, tenía una muñeca de porcelana, que Shaoran le regalo ,porque ella se le quedo mirando, ese día cuando habían ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, se la había regalado ese día en la noche.

_"soy tan feliz cuando no tengo tiempo suficiente…para serlo"_

-¿porque me la das?-le pregunto Sakura, cuando le hubo entregado, la preciosa muñeca que ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

-porque tú me das más de lo que puedo necesitar, y haces que no parezca suficiente -dijo Shaoran acariciando su mejilla, como siempre que la veía, y como siempre ella cerro lo ojos.

Beso su mejilla, y le sonrió, porque le parecía tan normal y natural, que no sentía que necesitaba razones, solo desear hacerlo.

-me gusta mucho que sonrías, y más si yo lo ocasiono-le respondió el cuándo se separó.

por primera vez, se preocupó de su apariencia, veía su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, ese vestido le gustaba mucho, pero se preguntó si le gustaría…tal vez se veía muy infantil, tal vez se veía demasiado pequeña, quizás cuando creciera más…. tampoco podía esperar crecer mucho, porque tampoco olvidaba que no viviría tanto.

Tenía abierta la ventana, como seguía lloviendo, llevaba varios días lloviendo.

-¿Shaoran dónde estás?-pensó para sí misma mirando la ventana, no lo encontraba por la casa, y desde que despertó no sabía dónde estaba, ya estaba atardeciendo, y empezaba a preocuparse, había recorrido todo el lugar a lo largo del día, pero no lo encontraba.

Camino hacia su ropero de madera, tenía muchos vestidos, parecidos a los que usaba antes, pero busco uno que estaba hasta el fondo, le parecía bonito, pero no creía que pudiera lucirlo…aun así lo miro, era demasiado bonito, para ignorarlo.

"Porque algo me guste a mí, no tiene por qué gustarle a todos"

Era rojo, de terciopelo muy suave, se veía tan bonito, nada infantil como lo que usaba, tal vez no le quedaría bien, pero decidió ponérselo, porque no perdía nada

Cuando se hubo cambiado, se miró en el espejo, ese vestido la hacía ver diferente, se ajustaba perfectamente, le dio un poco de frio, pero no estaba mal, sonrió para sí misma dando su mirada satisfecha cargada con aprobación.

_Te quiero para mí…y no pienso compartirte porque nadie lo merece._

-¡Sakura!...Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?, ¡ya llegue!-dio un suspiro, la busco en su habitación pero tenía rato que no aparecía, seguramente andaba paseando en algún rincón de esa enorme casa.

Camino por el solitario pasillo, pensó que tal vez…habría salido al jardín, ya había anochecido así que era un poco raro eso, pero trato de no perder la calma

Camino por varios pasillos solitarios hasta llegar a una esquina…había empezado a desesperarse.

"me las pagaras cuando te encuentre "pensaba el vampiro.

-Sakura si estas bromeando te juro que me las pagaras….esto te costara muchas cos… -interrumpió abruptamente su murmullo entre dientes, al quedarse súbitamente congelado con la imagen que capto su retina.

-me buscabas, Lo siento…yo-Yo quería conocer la casa, además….No sabía dónde estabas-explicó en un murmullo bastante apenado la menuda castaña, envuelta en el precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo, que ajustaba espléndidamente a su figura.

Aquella vestimenta poseía unas cortas mangas, con un listón delgado que se anudaba debajo de su pecho, ajustándose a su figura, para después caer libremente hasta el punto de a rozar el suelo, mientras que por la parte de atrás, el mismo listón formada un curioso moño creando un arreglo en el vestido que caía desenvueltamente hasta el piso, en su cuello blanco y suave se sujetaba una gargantilla de seda con un colgante, haciéndola lucir sumamente hermosa, y eso Shaoran lo notaba…más trato de no mostrar su cara de sorpresa, él conocía perfectamente por experiencia propia que Sakura era demasiado hermosa, jamás lo negaría, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera existir algo más bello, pero sí que lo había , era ella misma con ese vestido.

**No tengo palabras ,ni derecho,ni nada... merezco que nadie lea este capitulo...si alguien lo lee significaría mucho para mi porque fui ...no se ...trate de darles un capitulo largo...no había publicado porque no tenia inspiración y todo lo que tenia me parecía ..que no era suficiente queria mas...lo mejor...pero han pasado tantas cosas desde la ultima publicación .je parecen mundos diferente ahora que lo veo,espero que si alguien lee el capitulo le guste fue lo mejor que pude lograr en todo este tiempo trate de sacar mas pero es lo que puedo publicar y que me convence...todo lo que tengo escrito no estoy segura de publicarlo,no se cuando pueda actualizar ya que ahora voy a la Uni y pues es otro mundo corriendo todo el tiempo ,ni agarrar aire dejan a veces...creo colapsar(estudio ingeniería ) ami me parece muy difícil pero al mismo tiempo cuando lo veo amo es carrera ante no estaba segura pero cuando imagino si no estudiara eso es como i perdiera algo importante es cuando al desesperarme y querer dejar todo digo "lo único peor de ir es no ir" porque se que quiero esto...en fin basta de mis dramas personales y disfruten la historia,tratare de escribir con mi mejor esfuerzo cuando me sea posible gracias.**


End file.
